


金刚圈

by delphinium1735



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinium1735/pseuds/delphinium1735
Summary: 哨向PWP，哨兵T x 向导Y原本的剧情大概是一个穿越的故事(。）Y来自未来想要改变既定的BE结局，T属于过去，故事发生是他们第一次身体结合。文名是某粤语歌。「你的金刚圈 最好箍得更紧 令我的下世 记得有过今生 来让我命运 和你箍紧」
Relationships: Tezuka Kunimitsu/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 1





	金刚圈

……窗外的雨声仿佛永远也不会停歇。

“别开灯。”  
黑暗中他要摁亮开关的左手被按住了。但这对哨兵来说并没有什么区别。他能看得清另一只手的主人被雨淋湿的柔软的卷发，军服上的水渍，还有唇边一个可以算得上是邀请的微笑。  
那只手松开了对他的掌控，向上游移着，指尖划过系得一丝不苟的扣子，然后顺着领口摩挲他的颈侧。  
在被他揽过腰际贴近的时候，那件挂在肩上摇摇欲坠的外套终于掉落在了门口。  
他的向导——带着那场突如其来的暴雨冷冽的气息，投进了他的怀抱之中。流连在颈项的修长手指暧昧地滑过了喉结。他低下头，从善如流地吻了下去。

——他们之前不是没有尝试过。至少幸村精市不是那种墨守成规循规蹈矩的人。就算他们的结合申请永远如石沉大海，但他的向导才不打算等到“上面”承认的那一天。  
曾经也有过那么几次浅尝辄止。说不上是谁主动，在气氛恰到好处的时候交换了亲吻与更亲密的爱抚——但这样的机会实在少得可怜。大多数时候他们至多维持着并肩作战的距离，但对方显然不满足于此，狡猾地借用着转瞬即逝的机会踏出更危险的一步。

有那么一次，在战场一片狼藉之后他被向导直接抵在了残垣断壁上。他的精神还处于激战之后的亢奋状态，对方却完全没有进一步安抚与梳理的打算，反而扯着他的领子靠着炸毁了半边墙的废墟后接吻，恶劣地用膝盖抵在他的双腿之间。向导逼近着，用他的动作他的气息他的精神暗示，一步步诱导着哨兵迈向失控的边缘。  
他们的精神沸腾着，抱着劫后余生的惊悸，耳边却只听得到彼此的喘息。  
在毫无隐秘的伴侣面前，哪里还有什么自控力可言。

“我这算是深陷敌营吗?”  
在相拥着被压倒在床上的时候，蓝发的向导还带着调笑的语气问道。  
他那件不合时宜的墨绿色外套遗落在了门口，而哨兵笔挺的深蓝色军服也早在他们从门口挪到床边这段其实相当磨人的路程中被甩掉。手冢衬衫的扣子被他扯得七零八落，在从室外透出的昏暗光线下隐约可见胸腹紧实而流畅的肌肉线条。敞开了怀半披着衬衫的哨兵透出与平日严肃到禁欲的外表截然不同的色气，幸村甚至觉得这样敞着衬衫做似乎也是十分的情趣。

于是他停下了和那件备受蹂躏的衣服缠斗的动作，修长的手指覆上了对方的胸肌，有那么一瞬间竟挪不开视线。那里的肌肤光滑而平整，指尖触及的强健肉体下是心脏激烈的搏动。他感到嗓子发干，克制不住凑上去亲吻的冲动，用唇舌去一遍遍描摹着那一道并不存在的伤痕。  
哨兵大概是发出了一声难耐的低喘，被向导俯身吮吻的姿态挑起了心底更强烈的征服欲。而下一刻胸前就传来了一丝尖锐的疼痛，向导似笑非笑地抬起头来。透明的精神触须已经暗无声息地潜入了他的精神世界之中，探索着哨兵隐藏在那里的更过分的欲念。

他再次低身捕捉到了对方的唇，比起他们之前互相拉扯的力道，这个吻简直算得上是庄重又温柔。但哨兵的气息就这样铺天盖地地笼罩了下来，强悍的压迫感让向导不由自主地绷紧了身体，反射性地束缚住了两人之间的精神链接。  
他们在那一瞬间感受到了同样的冲击，向导毫不费力地打开了形同虚设的屏障，情潮汹涌袭来加剧了感官的过载——但显然这一回幸村可没那个好心帮手冢调低五感，他在短暂的眩晕后看到了向导在他身下得逞的笑意。幸村伸出手触摸着他的额际，精神触丝无孔不入地渗进了哨兵的精神世界，漫天的星光在向导的眼前展开，夜幕下银色的雪山图景覆盖过荒芜的原野。苍鹰发出了一声摄人心魄的长鸣，展翅在雪山之巅翱翔着。  
手冢用右手钳制了他的双手，强势地禁锢住更多的试探。向导的精神体毫无阻碍地入侵了对方的精神图景，而哨兵也开始更深入地探索着身下蕴含着同样的力量不甘束缚的身体。才被大雨淋透的凉意还未被驱散，带着薄茧的手指从下颌到锁骨再到胸膛一路向下激起更深层的颤栗，肌肤渴望贴近的热切比任何时候都更明确地传达进对方的脑海。幸村有些羞恼地偏过头，深深懊悔这么早就打破了他们之间的精神屏障。在双方共感的情况下被对方一步步打开身体，实在是一件破廉耻的事情。

他不习惯——确切说其实他已经失去了作为受方的记忆了。调情挑逗对方是一回事，但真的要做到最后一步，还是让幸村前所未有地紧张起来。这份不安让他甩掉了所谓向导应有的温驯的伪装，甚至一度挣脱了哨兵的钳制翻身压住了对方。  
“你怎么能——”他用一只手抵住了哨兵的肩头，眼角发红，胸口激荡着连自己也不清楚从何而来的剧烈情绪。但手冢显然更没打算对他客气，在床第间翻滚着半真半假的厮打过程中，甚至趁着某次压制住向导的间隙在颈侧咬上了一口。痛感混合着哨兵身上毫不掩饰的占有欲，激得幸村差点一脚把他踹下床去。  
黑暗中深沉的喘息声如此清晰。他们永远是这样，永远在争锋互不相让。含情脉脉的耳鬓厮磨都是假象，他太清楚双方都抱有着同样强烈的征服欲，无法通过那些浅尝辄止的爱抚与亲吻来满足。在磕磕绊绊的前戏中，仅仅是手指的探入就已经激起了他强烈的不适而下意识地绞紧了入侵物。他看到哨兵眼中情欲的色彩更深邃了几分，脑海中却闪现过黑色制服下孤高而冰冷的背影，刀锋划过溅起温热的鲜血，金属的光泽灼伤了视线。不够，这些还不够，只有与之同样深切的灼痛才能点燃他们继续活下去的念头。  
他不记得都在哨兵的耳边低喃着说了些什么，但对方的欲望强硬而坚定进入的那一刻，他听到从自己喉咙深处溢出再明显不过的泣音。他的身体被前所未有的紧密结合激起了一连串甜美的战栗，但他的灵魂却被硬生生地剖成了两半，一半在陌生的情欲中载浮载沉着，一半冷冷地审视着他们走向不可逆转的结局。

有人在他耳边沉声问。如果想重写未来，为什么还要做出一样的选择。

而在他逐渐模糊的视线中，手冢俯身轻贴上了他的侧脸，用指腹拭去了那些无知无觉滑落的泪水。如果不是深埋在体内的律动愈来愈激烈，他简直要相信这是一个再温柔不过的抚慰。  
在紧密而完整的结合中，他很清楚着对方也在他的精神图景中看到了同样的场景。哨兵并没有追问，但禁锢在他腰侧的力道进一步收紧了，再一次毫不妥协的撞进了他的身体，仿佛要碾碎他们之间所有的隔阂与秘密。幸村不敢再去探究落在自己身上灼热的视线，偏过头失神地望向手冢的左手，骨节分明的无名指上，没有银圈也没有戒痕。空空荡荡，一切尚未发生。

他揽住对方的肩膀，下意识地去迎合着对方，在缓慢但坚定的抽送中对方的欲望抵到了更深处。尖锐的痛感与快感同时袭来，他在被漫天盖地的悲伤席卷之前，恶狠狠地一口咬上了哨兵的手指。

被强势进入的疼痛与不适，却抵不过此刻想要与对方结合的强烈渴望。这份恨不得把对方刻进骨血中再不分离的欲念，到底是出于年轻的哨兵太过天真的祈盼，还是来自向导的身体中残缺不堪的灵魂？  
他闭上眼睛。高潮伴随着绝顶的快感与失重下坠的恐惧来临。迎面是烈烈的狂风与冰冷灼烧的火焰。泪水控制不住地再次涌出了眼眶。

他从未想到在他们终于达到从身体到灵魂完全契合的这一刻，竟比链接断裂带来的巨创还要痛苦。

同样如灭顶一般的悲伤沉落在哨兵的精神世界，仿佛要碾碎他们所有的知觉。他将幸村牢牢地扣在了自己的怀中，笨拙地一遍遍亲吻着他的鬓发与耳廓，低喃着并没有什么意义的字句安抚着，直到怀中的战栗与精神图景中狂烈的风暴渐渐平息了下来。

身下的向导似乎终于找回了神智，涣散的视线重新聚焦。大概是身为向导却在刚刚的结合仪式中精神失控而感到了十足的挫败，他的眼角泛着气恼的薄红。  
“我不是被你做到哭的。”  
幸村咬了咬下唇，有气无力地说。  
哨兵低头吮去了向导脸上的泪痕，将忍不住勾起的笑意与对方让那些半真半假的抱怨封在了再一次的深吻之中。

“来吧，我们继续。”


End file.
